greenbloodfandomcom-20200214-history
Jenny Macy
Jenny Macy is a young girl who lives in a farm with her mother in the outskirts of St. Louis, Missouri. Appearence Jenny is a young and slim Caucasian woman, with short blonde hair. She usually wears simple, comfortable clothes. Personality Jenny is a strong minded girl, who never fears to say what she is thinking. She also has no problems to threat other with a rifle, easily getting other fear her. She is also quite proud of her independence, being annoyed when other help her, and being determined to handle things alone. She firstly dislikes the Burns brothers, especially Brad, considering him a lazy parasite during their first time together, and tries several times to get the two leave, only accepting their presence due to her mother's desires, even though never hiding her feelings. However, she still has an affectionate side, as shown when she cries in Brad's arms for her mother's death, despite her efforts to hide her emotions. Ultimately, after Brad and Luke avenge Anne's death, she starts to respect then, eventhough she doesn't lose her authoritative behavior towards them. Among the Burns brothers, Jenny looks to have a better understanding with Luke. It can be due to the boy's laboriousness, in contrast to Brad's laziness, but also because Luke killed his mother's assassin. Similarly to the relationship betwee Brad and Emma, Jenny and Luke shows to have a certain faith in each other, as Luke choses to hide the wounded Brad in Jenny's home, despite the girl's farm being near to a city when his brother is still wanted. While they never show romantic feelings for each other, Luke's daughter and nephew look to have a certain resemble with Jenny, making possible their relationship grew stronger over time. History St. Louise, Illinois Jenny was seen in a Saloon, where some men tried to make her to keep them company for 5 dollars. Luke and his brother Brad, helped her to get rid of the men, but she slapped Luke, yelling that she didn't need his help and left calling him an idiot. Later Brad and Luke accidentally met with her again, when they found a farm and wanted to spend the night inside. Jenny came out with a gun, yelling that they don't have anything to they may want to steal, but then saw it was the two boys she met earlier. Her mother let them inside and gave them food and place to spend the night. Jenny asked why she let those inside, since they could be dangerous, she also commented they don't have food manners. But her mother told her that they have good look in their eyes. The brothers spend 3 days in the farm and was helping them with the farm work, but Jenny was always carrying her gun and pointing it at Brad. She asked Brad how long they plan of freeloading and that only Luke is doing some work, and also asked them to tell Anne, that they will be leaving today. Then they saw that Charles Howard was visiting the farm, and Jenny told Brad that he is a known gentlemen who want to purchase their farm for the railroad. When Brad and Luke were about to leave, Jenny was finally happy, but then Anne pretended to have catched a cold and asked them to stay little longer. Later Jenny when with Brad for shopping and also told him about his dead father. Brad told Jenny that he is treating him very roughly making him carry all the heavy bags, but she replied that is the least thing he can do, for eating free every day. On their way back, they met Luke at the river. He told Brad about his conversation with Anne, but Brad and Jenny commented on the same time, they don't want a family member like the other person. Upon returning in the house, they discovered Anne's dead body. After some time, she cries on her mother 's Grave, while Brad consoles her. Howard then reaches them, pretending Anne let the farm to him for free, but, to respect Jenny's mourning he can wait two week. Jenny immediately see though the man's lies and accused him to have killed her mother. Despite the man denies any accusations, subly threathing to kill also the girl, Luke, furious for Howard's hypocrisy, swears the man has to kill all of them to take the land, and says to Howard to send to the the criminal that has killed Anne. While Luke faces Hawk, Jenny is protected by Brad. After he retrieves the deed of Anne's farm, with both Hawk and Howard dead, Jenny firmly refuses to sell her farm to Howard's colleagues, even frightening them. She then swears on her mother's grave she will protect the farm, as even two idiots like the Burns brother, who recently leaves for Wellington, risked their life for it. She then hosts for three months the two brothers after Brad is badly injured in a battle against the Crimson Gang, and bringing him to several doctors, eventhough she refuses to admit she was worried. Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female